the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Louis XIII of Grandelumiere
Louis XIII (10th June, 1745 - 20th April, 1770) was the eldest child and first son of Louis Raphael and his wife, Marie Josephe. Louis-Francois was executed during the Peasants' Revolt. Reign of Louis XI - Louis François was born on the 10th June, 1741, at Le Chateau de Saint-Etienne to Louis Raphael de Grandelumiere and his wife Marie Josephe de Montpensier. Named Louis François de Grandelumiere, he was given the title of Duc d'Aquitaine signifying his junior status as third in line to the throne. He was the eldest son of Louis Raphael, Monsieur le Dauphin and great-grandson of Louis XI. His mother, Marie Josephe de Montpensier, was the daughter of Marie Therese de Grandelumiere, the second daughter of Louis XI. Word of the birth was sent to Dijon, where few cannons boomed and bells rang in the Notre Dame. In the evening there was a brief fireworks display at Le Chateau de Saint-Etienne. No great fuss was made because there was no reason to suppose that Louis François would be Emperor anytime soon, at all even. Soon after his birth he was handed over to his Governess, Elisabeth Sophie, Madame la Duchesse, to whom he'd form a close bond. A strong and healthy boy, assertive and haughty, Louis François excelled in his studies and had a strong taste for Latin, history, geography, and astronomy, and became fluent in Italian and English. He rather enjoyed rough-playing with his younger siblings, Diane Françoise and Charles Dieudonne. Upon the death of Louis XI, who died of internal injuries on 30th December 1767, his son became Louis XII. Louis François was now Le Dauphin. He was given a strict and education from the "Gouverneur des Enfants de Grandelumiere" and did everything to prepare him for the throne that he was to inherit. Throughout his education, Louis François received a mixture of studies particular to religion, tradition, and absolutism. The Bishop of Retz taught him that a firm upper hand was a value in strong monarchs. In 1760, Louis François married Marie Victorie de Valois. He was not to be the prince charming she was dreaming for. Louis François was not handsome, but he had an air of charm and dignity that saw him through it. The marriage was celebrated grandly, not surpassing the wedding of Louis XI but indeed surpassing that of Louis le Dauphin. The fireworks display was postponed because a storm broke out. The day ended with a sumptuous celebration in the Chateau de Saint-Etienne. Louis Francois took on Isabelle de Clermont as his mistress shortly after. She wasn't particularly plum or particularly pretty. She was said to have had a frog like appearance. Another downside was her unmistakable lisp. Louis XII took on another mistress, Louise Therese, Duchesse de Nassau. She was the daughter of the Duc de Lorraine. Louise was funny, witty, charming, giddy, quite understandable for any young man to fall for her. "Her appointments were dazzling" , ''was the common phrase. It wasn't long before Louise replaced Isabelle de Clermont as his lover. Reign of Louis XII - ''Monsieur le Dauphin Personal Reign - l'Empereur Styles, Titles and Honours Styles and Titles: * 10th June 1745 - 30th December 1768 His Imperial Highness, Duc d'Aquitaine * 30th December 1768 - 18th February 1769 ''' His Imperial Highness, Monsieur le Dauphin * '''18th February 1769 - 20th April 1770 His Most Catholic Majesty, Emperor of all Grandelumiere Louis's official style was Louis XII, par la grâce de Dieu, Empereur de toutes les Grandelumiere, or 'Louis XII, by the grace of God, Emperor of all Grandelumiere'. Honours: * Grandmaster of the Order of the Seraphs * Grandmaster of the Order of Saint Benignus * Grandmaster of the Order of Saint Michael the Archangel Category:Births in Saint-Etienne Category:1700s births Category:House Lowell-Burgundy Category:Dauphins and Dauphines Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Fils de Grandelumiere Category:Monarchs of Grandelumiere Category:Victims of the Revolution